


at the end of my line, there you stood

by JamlessGenius



Series: Oh, Sing Us A Song [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Hurt Minatozaki Sana, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Red String of Fate, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/pseuds/JamlessGenius
Summary: She was built to be Momo’s.(But Momo wasn’t built to be hers)Or: There’s a red string of fate, and Sana knows  exactly who’s on the end of hers. Momo? She has someone else. (Non-Idols AU)
Relationships: Hirai Momo & Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Oh, Sing Us A Song [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816408
Kudos: 18





	at the end of my line, there you stood

**Author's Note:**

> Lana Del Ray “This Is What Makes Us Girls”

_ Remember how we used to party up all night? _

_ Sneaking out and looking for a taste of real life _

_ Drinking in the small town firelight _

_ (Pabst Blue Ribbon on ice) _

They’d met as some of the few Japanese kids. Sana was the bubbly kid, and Momo was the dance genius. At JYP academy, foreign exchange students weren’t uncommon, but most of them were friends. 

  
But Sana remembers meeting Momo vividly.

_ Sweet sixteen, and we had arrived _

_ Walking down the streets as they whistle, "Hi, hi!" _

_ Stealin' police cars with the senior guys _

_Teachers said we'd never_ _make it out alive_

A bright top with her namesake embroidered along the hem, a sweet smile, and a brilliant red metaphysical string linking her pinky to Sana’s.

_ There she was, my new best friend _

_ High heels in her hand, swayin' in the wind _

“I’m Sana!” She’d introduced, watching the other girl give her pinky a cursory scan. But her face didn’t change. 

“I’m Momo. Do you know Rain? My mom’s a big fan.”

Sana nodded mutely, they must be platonic then.

That had been the start of their friendship. 

_ While she starts to cry _

_ Mascara running down her little Bambi eyes _

_ "Lana, how I hate those guys" _

It was so stupid, how they’d gotten close. It was a party, and a senior from YG Institute got too close for Sana’s liking so she’d yelled at him. Momo had been so grateful that she’d taken her for jokbal. 

They were best friends, they decided that day over definitely-not-illegally-obtained beer, and looked out for each other. 

_ This is what makes us girls _

Sana and Momo, who didn’t know these two as best buds? They were made for each other, always there for each other. Platonic soulmates on a red string.

_ We all look for heaven and we put love first _

(Even if the thumping in Sana’s chest says otherwise)

_ Something that we'd die for, it's our curse _

_ Don't cry about it, don't cry about it _

Nevertheless, she supports her. They go shopping together, make sure their friend group stays together. Because they’re Sana and Momo, a unit.

Sana contents herself to it.

_ This is what makes us girls _

_ We don't stick together 'cause we put love first _

_ Don't cry about him, don't cry about him _

_ It's all gonna happen (happen) _

Even when Jihyo meets her string. Or Jeongyeon does and they hate each other. They’re a unit of two. She sees other friendships get torn apart by the red string, and even if she wants more she finds herself grateful for the friendship borne of hers

_ And that's where the beginning of the end begun _

_ Everybody knew that we had too much fun _

Then came college. They worked their own jobs, seeing each other less. 

They still fought to stay in the same dorm. They put a big sign that said SaMo on the door. It had a lot of glitter. Their RA didn’t even complain.

_ We were skipping school and drinking on the job _

_ With the boss _

Sana worked at a daycare, Momo at a dance studio. Once, Sana had gone viral as a cute daycare worker.

Momo had bought her a smoothie in congratulations.

Their majors differed, and they both knew they wanted different jobs, but it seemed like it was a given that they’d stay together.

_ Sweet sixteen, and we had arrived _

_ Baby's table dancing at the local dive _

Soulmates bound for life, right?

_ Cheering our names in the pink spotlight _

_ Drinking cherry schnapps in the velvet night _

It was wild, their college days, studying for one job but working towards their dream one. Momo began getting jobs choreographing and dancing backup for idols. Sana started seeing herself and her fashion blog on magazine covers. 

Needless to say, their unit was the life of the party. 

_Yo, we used to go break into_ _the hotel_

_Glimmering, we'd swim_

Sometimes they did stupid things, wrenching windows and drinking beer after beer, laughing and busting a move on the dance floor at JYP alum parties- everyone who came to KU had a crazy time.

_Running from the cops in our black bikini tops_

Once Jackson from the fencing team jump-tackled a cop. It went all around the school, until someone learned that they were friends and it was his pal doing mandatory service. Sana and Momo had laughed so hard they sprayed alcoholic seltzer from their noses, it had burned so badly they’d cried and gone to eat ice cream.

Sana has the polaroids hanging beside her bed.   
  


_Screaming, "Get us while we're hot, get us while we're hot" (C'mon, take a shot)_

Even if something made a fight in their friend group, nothing could make Sana disagree with Momo. They were soulmates, they didn’t need petty fights. The one time they’d fought, they had cried and agreed to forget about it. 

_This is what makes us girls_

Sana was KU’s skinship queen, she’d hug and kiss anyone, but there was nobody she held as much as she did as Momo.

_We all look for heaven and we put love first_

_Something that we'd die for, it's our curse_

Her friends had laughed when she’d said it was because Momo’s her soulmate.

Momo had giggled too.

_Don't cry about it, don't cry about it_

But she’d look at the ruby ring linking her to her best friend and smile because it was true. Nobody was as perfect for Sana as her other half.

_This is what makes us girls_

_We don't stick together 'cause we put love first_

When Momo modeled for her blog, it filled her with glee to type that her model was her best and closest friend. Her puzzle piece, the second half of her unit. 

_Don't cry about him, don't cry about him_

_It's all gonna happen (happen)_

Their cuddles and movie nights and shopping dates and “I love you”s were highlights of color in Sana’s life that nobody else could paint. It didn’t matter if Momo never acknowledged her as her soulmate in public. 

“You’re my best friend,” or “I love you, Satang!” told her enough.

_The prettiest in-crowd that you had ever seen_

Sometimes she watched Momo dance and felt her heart skip every single beat her platonic soulmate hit.

_Ribbons in our hair, and our eyes gleamed mean_

No matter how much more she wanted, she was Momo’s platonic soulmate and a little crush wasn’t going to stop her.

_ A freshmen generation of degenerate beauty queens _

_ And you know something? _

Her Momoring was going to be big in the dance scene and Sana was going to have a beauty and fashion blog they were going to be each other’s best friends and biggest supporters.

_ They were the only friends I ever had _

Her best friend, her strongest supporter. They were built to be by each other’s side. Love or otherwise.

It made Sana feel warm. Crush or not, she loved her best friend with everything.

Of course she did, it was natural. Momo was Sana’s other half, romanticized as the idea was.

_ We got into trouble, and when stuff got bad _

They ran amok, but always came back to one another. 

_ I got sent away, I was waving on the train platform _

_ Crying 'cause I know I'm never coming back _

They did until that Music Bank performance. It was the biggest one Momo had ever done. She was dancing backup for a male soloist from a big company.

_ This is what makes us girls _

Sana didn’t have money for tickets, so she’d made Momo promise to tell her everything about it, and sat in a cafe that streamed it live, a bouquet of pink flowers (because pink was the color they both liked and it was  theirs ) to greet her after. 

_ We all look for heaven and we put love first _

Momo had emerged where they planned to meet, hand in hand with someone else. 

_ Something that we'd die for, it's our curse _

“I’m telling you first, because you’re my best friend,” Momo had told Sana at the cafe where they met up afterwards. She gestured at the ridiculously handsome man with a black mask shyly.

“This is Heechul, and he’s my soulmate.”

_ Don't cry about it, don't cry about it _

And Sana’s world fell apart.

_ This is what makes us girls _

_ We don't stick together 'cause we put love first _

Momo had never seen her as her other half, her unit. Sana wasn’t Momo’s other half. 

And that hurt.

_ Don't cry about him, don't cry about him _

But Sana smiled. Because Sana always smiled. She needed to be Momo’s staunchest supporter. She was built to be Momo’s.  


(But Momo wasn’t built to be hers)

_  
It's all gonna happen _

“I’m really happy for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sana is intensely optimistic. I thought a mildly pessimistic song like this would make a fun dissonance. 
> 
> (Lots of respect to Momo and Heechul’s relationship!!!)
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you thought in the comments!


End file.
